


You're Friction

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine transfers to William McKinley his junior year. What he doesn’t expect to find is an boy who everyone thinks little of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Figgins told me to give you this!" Blaine jumps at the shout, taking the information pack the girl thrusts into his hands. "My name’s Santana," she says, pulling him to his feet. "You just stick close to me, prep school, I can tell you everything." She spins on her heel to leave the office, and her face twists into an expression of disgust when she looks back and sees him still standing there dumbly. "Well? Do you want to stay here all day?"

They have the same class schedule, which is probably why this clearly unamused girl has been assigned as his guide, and it’s during Spanish that Santana leans over and asks, “So, what would possess someone to leave a place like Dalton for this trainwreck of a school, Blaine?” Before he can ask, she says, “Your name is in the pack. I went through it and pulled out all the ‘this is a happy school full of rainbows and companionship’ crap.”

"I transferred to Dalton because of something that happened to me at my old school," Blaine says softly, grip tightening on his pen at the memory. "But I decided I’d been running for two years and I wanted to come back to a school like this. I know better now."

Santana gives him a narrow-eyed look. “I get that,” she says slowly. “So if I’m going to be your friend, you have to join the same extra-curriculars as me. Which means, you’re auditioning for cheerleading and glee club. Do you sing?”

"I was the lead at the choir at Dalton," Blaine answers, and bites his lip when she rolls her eyes. "I think we competed a few times."

"My apologies for not recognising you, New Directions was always tangled up in some in-drama during competitions and I never noticed anyone else," Santana says with a shrug. "So we know you’re leading man material. Watch out for Berry, she might try to sink her claws into you."

Blaine recognises the name, and says, “Well, actually, I’m gay. But I’m sure she’s a lovely girl.”

Santana snorts. “Not likely. But I’ll introduce you to them all anyway. We gotta find you a niche.” The teacher turns around and shushes them loudly, and Blaine stares down at his book while Santana laughs and swings back into her seat.

At lunch, Santana drags Blaine over to sit with a group of people, grinning at them and saying, “Guys, this is Blaine. Blaine, these are the guys. Meet New Directions.”

As the group quickly introduce themselves, Blaine tries to remember their names. Quinn and Brittany are both blondes, Brittany wearing the cheerleading uniform. Tina and Mike are the couple who keep kissing over their food. Rachel, he recognises, and her boyfriend, Finn, is the tallest one in the group. Puck has a Mohawk, Artie is in a wheelchair and Sam is the one Santana calls ‘Trouty Mouth’. Lauren looks intimidating, Joe has dreadlocks, and Sugar is the one in a ridiculous amount of pink. Mercedes is the friendliest, patting the seat next to her and saying, “The group does need some new eye candy,” to an indignant roar from the boys around the table.

"Hummel at one o’clock," Puck says suddenly, and all of them look determinedly down at their table. But Blaine looks, watches the boy cross the dining hall. He holds his head high, and as he walks whispers follow him. Their eyes meet, just for a second, and Blaine is shocked by the iciness he sees.

Finally, he leaves the room, and someone explains it. “That’s Kurt Hummel,” Tina says softly. “He’s supposed to be in glee club too, but he shows up for maybe two practices a term. He’s kind of notorious.”

"Really, everyone knows him because he’s easy," Puck says, and Blaine twitches at the derogatory way he says it. "Dude, I’m not criticising. I’ve had more than my fair share of the ladies at this school." He winks at Santana and Quinn, who both roll their eyes. "Hummel got pregnant summer before sophomore year. Came in with that huge belly, didn’t even care. Rumours are rife that he’s knocked up again, but we won’t know until he gets big. Keeps himself to himself, if you know what I mean. Kind of an ice king."

Though he doesn’t have any classes with Kurt, Blaine sees him at the end of the school day. He’s walking out of the building looking harried, and a small girl comes careening across the parking lot towards him, throwing herself at him. As Kurt’s face breaks into a smile, Blaine sees the similarity, and guesses that’s the baby he had at sixteen. “That’s Rose,” a voice says by his ear, and he turns to see Quinn standing there. “I remember talking to him, not long before he had her. Kurt insisted he was giving her up, didn’t even pick out a name, didn’t know if he was having a boy or a girl. Didn’t want to. But then she was born, and he couldn’t give her up.”

Another man comes to meet Kurt, older, and Quinn continues, “That’s Kurt’s dad. He’s been amazing, helping him keep her. I think he always knew that Kurt wanted her.”

For the next few weeks, Blaine thinks about Kurt. He thinks about the icy, closed-off boy he saw in the cafeteria, compared to the boy whose face lit up when he saw his daughter. And finally, six weeks later, the news breaks, confirmed by a spying student who caught Kurt changing after gym - he’s pregnant again. The cry all around the school is, “Well what did we expect of the school slut?” and Blaine bites his lip and tells himself not to respond. Now isn’t the time to single himself out from the crowd.

The first time he’s alone with Kurt is in the bathroom, between classes. When Blaine walks in, he can hear the sound of someone retching in one of the stalls, and quickly turns to wash his hands when the door clicks open. Kurt stumbles out, ashen and shaking, his eyes red, and leans heavily on the sink. Blaine finds his eyes slipping to look at him, down to where his belly bulges slightly under his shirt. “What are you looking at?”

Blaine blushes as he meets Kurt’s angry eyes, and quickly says, “I wasn’t staring. I was just wondering…do you want some gum? Or a drink?”

"I have things in my locker," Kurt says sharply. "You say that like you don’t know I’ve done this before."

Before Kurt can walk out of the door, Blaine finds the courage to speak up. “I think it’s really brave, what you’re doing,” he says. “Keeping your child. Ignoring what people say. Not letting it get you down.”

"You don’t know me," Kurt says, and his voice is so icy that Blaine shivers. "I kept her because I’m selfish, because I couldn’t give her up. I ignore what people say because I have to. Of course it gets me down, but I can’t let it take me away from her. She deserves more than that."

As Blaine watches him leave, he’s more intrigued than he ever was before. But he doesn’t see Kurt again that close, and only hears things about him in passing - “The baby daddy might be a teacher.” “I heard it’s a much older man.” “Can’t believe he’s having his second baby before graduation.” At least, until he’s standing outside the school after rehearsals for the school play, holding his satchel over his head and cursing his car for choosing today to break down, when it’s raining and his parents are in Washington, and smiles to himself as the mechanic he called for finally arrives.

The man fixes up his car, while Blaine stares at him and wonders why he seems so familiar. “Why didn’t you call your parents, kid?” he asks.

"They’re in Washington until Sunday," Blaine answers with a shrug, and the man looks concerned. "I didn’t have money for a taxi."

"I don’t like the idea of you being alone," the man says. "My name’s Burt Hummel, I’m sure you know of my son. Come with me, you can eat Friday night dinner with us."

He’s not quite sure how Burt convinces him after his initial refusal, but soon Blaine finds himself hovering awkwardly in the hallway while Burt goes into the kitchen. Soon enough, the same small girl he saw his first day appears, her blonde hair tied back, smiling shyly at him. “Grandpa says you’re my daddy’s friend,” she says. “He’s making food.”

"Rose, sweetie, come here." And Blaine has to keep his jaw from dropping, because the Kurt he sees now is so different to the Kurt he sees at school. This Kurt is wearing soft clothes, sweater clinging to the curve of his bump, barefoot in a way that somehow makes him more vulnerable, and he looks so happy when Rose goes to his side, wrapping her arms around his leg. And when Kurt is like that, without the ice and defensiveness and anger that roils in his eyes, he’s beautiful.

Dinner isn’t as awkward as Blaine feared it might be. Burt keeps the conversation going, and with typical toddler cheerfulness Rose keeps asking Blaine questions that he happily answers, smiling at her. He wonders if her father was blonde or had those brown eyes. Her face is like Kurt’s, the same tip of her nose and the same smile.

Kurt excuses himself, and despite his trepidations Blaine follows. Standing in the hallway, the darkness hiding him, he can hear Kurt talking. The tremor in his voice as he says, “Please, Cody, please call me. I’m sorry for this, but I need you. Our baby needs you. Please.”

Blaine can hear him crying, and he can’t stand in the dark and listen to it. Hurrying up the stairs, he pulls the phone out of Kurt’s hand and ends the call, following Kurt as he sinks down against the wall, burying his face in his hands with a sob. “Were you talking to the father?” he asks gently, and Kurt nods, one hand cupping over his bump. “What happened?”

"He’s older," Kurt says between his fingers, dabbing at his tear-filled eyes. "We only met once. Puck took me to the gay bar, he thought I was getting too wrapped up in being a father and forgetting to be a teenager. So I met him, we slept together, he gave me his number and I never heard from him again. When I found out I was pregnant, I tried to get in touch with him, but he never answers."

Taking Kurt’s hand, feeling him start as if no one ever does, Blaine says, “Maybe you should stop trying. If he doesn’t respond, then obviously he’s just immature and doesn’t want to acknowledge that his actions might have consequences. Is he Rose’s father too?”

"No, God no," Kurt says. "Her father was my first boyfriend. His family came from England, and we broke up when they moved back, after I found out I was pregnant. We try to stay in touch, but he’s not coming back here. He’s at university now, dating around, and I’m here with my daughter."

Tears slip down his cheeks, and he says, “You don’t know what it’s like. No one does. My dad, he tries to understand, but he can’t. The looks I get a school, the way people talk about me…you think I don’t know about it. I know everything they say. They think I’m a slut, I’m just a Lima loser, I’ll never get out of here.”

"You’re not a loser," Blaine says softly. "I look at you and I don’t see any of those things. Maybe we’re not friends, we barely know each other, but I know that you are an amazing person who can make it out of here, with your kids. You’re more than you think you are, Kurt."

He’s not really sure how it happens. One moment Kurt is crying and staring at him, dabbing the tears away, and the next he’s kissing him like he never wants to stop, Blaine’s face cradled between his hands. For a second, Blaine is still, then he pushes Kurt away. “Why are you doing this?” he asks softly. “Why do you want this?”

"Because you’re the only one who doesn’t see me the way I see myself," Kurt whispers. When he leans in again, Blaine is the one to bridge the gap and kiss him, letting out a harsh breath against his lips and pulling him in closer.


	2. Losing Control

At first, Blaine thinks that kissing Kurt was a mistake, and that he’s not going to acknowledging this new and amazing bond between them. It takes a week, but eventually he closes his locker door and starts when he sees Kurt standing there, smiling, one arm slung lazily over his bump. “Good morning,” he says softly, and leans in to press a sweet kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine’s eyes are still wide when Kurt pulls back and walks away, and he doesn’t notice anyone around him staring until Santana punches the locker door next to him and says, “What in the hell was that little display? Are you  _dating_  Kurt?”

"To tell you the truth, Santana, I have no idea," Blaine says, and she links her arm through his as they walk through the shocked crowds to class. "I had dinner at his house last Friday, I met his daughter and he kissed me. I don’t really know what any of it means."

Santana pauses at the door to their History class, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “It means that, for the first time in the four years I’ve known him, someone other than his dad or his kid might be about to make Kurt Hummel happy,” she says, and turns on her heel into class.

Blaine’s unlocking his car at the end of the day when Kurt comes flying across the parking lot to him, a grin lighting up his eyes and crinkling his eyes. “I found him,” he says brightly. “I found Cody’s address. Can you please drive me over there?”

"Wait, how did you find him?" Blaine asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want Kurt to get to tell the father that he’s having a baby, but…the idea of taking Kurt to see someone he slept with out of wildly immediate sexual desire makes him a little uncomfortable.

"Googled his phone number, duh," Kurt says with a smirk. "Come on, please." Blaine sighs, rolls his eyes, and opens the door to let Kurt climb in.

The address Kurt found is a small, non-descript house, trees with bare branches swaying in the front yard. A car is parked on the driveway, and as he climbs out of the car Kurt is saying, “I’m not going to ask him for money or attention, I just want him to know about this.”

Blaine takes his hand and smiles, and Kurt smiles tightly back. He rushes to get to the door, leaning on the doorbell until it’s opened by a pretty blonde woman. Blaine watches Kurt’s face, the way his smile dims a little before he politely says, “I must have the wrong house, I’m looking for Cody Tolentino.”

"No, you’re at the right place," the woman says. "My husband is at work right now, he’ll be home soon." She extends her hand politely. "Cassandra Tolentino. What do you want from Cody?"

"I have something of his," Kurt says softly, and Blaine squeezes his hand tightly to keep him from touching his bump. "Something I want to give back."

"He’ll be home soon, you can wait," Cassandra says, standing aside to let them in. Her eyes fall to Kurt’s belly, and she raises an eyebrow and remarks, "Aren’t you two awfully young to be having a kid?"

She leaves them sitting in the front room, and Blaine sits down on the arm of the couch as Kurt collapses, laying a soothing hand on Kurt’s belly. “Did you see how judgemental she was?” he asks in disgust.

"He’s married," Kurt breathes, his voice strained. "He’s  _married_. I slept with a married man. Oh my God, I…I’m a  _homewrecker_.” His eyes are gleaming with tears, and suddenly they’re spilling down his cheeks, shining in the daylight streaming through the window. “He has a wife and a house and a job and this whole life and I’m just a stupid kid who slept with him in the public bathroom of a gay bar. Oh my God, she probably doesn’t even know he likes men, oh  _God_.”

"Kurt, calm down, you know getting yourself worked up isn’t good for the baby," Blaine says, keeping his voice soft and gentle. "Come on, deep breath in." He reaches up to dab the tears from Kurt’s cheeks, watching his shoulders shudder as he tries to calm himself. "Good boy." He sits beside Kurt, taking his hand, and says, "You’re not a homewrecker. He hasn’t left her, he probably won’t, and clearly she has no idea. I’m sure you’re not the first person he’s slept with on the side and you definitely won’t be the last. Now just breathe, and tell him what you came here to tell him."

The door opens, and Cassadra ushers in a blonde man, taller than Kurt. His eyes go wide when he sees them, and his voice sounds strained and taut as he says, “Kurt. I didn’t expect to see you again.”

Kurt stands up, brushes himself off and walks up to Cody, his expression carefully and icily neutral. Blaine winces when Kurt slaps Cody across the face, so hard the sound echoes around the room. His voice is chilling as he says, “You lying bastard. You never wear your ring to that bar, I’ve seen you there before. Does she know that you sleep with men there? Does she have any idea that you prey on the underage kids who sneak in there?”

"What are you ever doing here?" Cody asks. "How the hell did you find out where I live? All those messages you sent me, I never listened to them. I never called you back."

"I’m pregnant," Kurt spits, his eyes filling with tears. "I’m pregnant and it’s your baby and I came here to tell you. I hoped you might help me. But not now. You don’t deserve the chance to be a father."

Kurt walks out, and Blaine follows anxiously, repeating, “Breathe,” over and over again until they’re back in the car, and Kurt presses his forehead against the dashboard and sobs, broken and jagged, sobs that make his whole body shudder and shatter, Blaine powerless to do anything except rub his back and whisper nonsensical words of comfort until Kurt looks up and says, “Why am I cursed to always be with the jerks?”

"Am I a jerk?" Blaine asks gently. "If you don’t want to be with me after some bad experiences, I understand."

"No, no, I like you, I wanna be with you," Kurt says quickly, wiping his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. "A jerk wouldn’t have put my feelings before his and brought me to tell the father of my child about the baby. But God…Adam. Cody. Other guys I’ve tried it on with. All assholes. Rose was only born because I was frightened that Adam would leave if I didn’t give him sex. He was so much older, and restless, and I couldn’t bear for my first love to leave me, or worse, cheat on me. So I gave him my virginity, and what did I get for it? He left the damn country a week after I found out I was pregnant. And the guys in between, every single one of them stopped as soon as they found out I had a kid, had the ability to carry children. They didn’t want the chance of an accident, a mistake, too much responsibility at a young age. But I shoulder that responsibility every single day, twice as much now, and what do I get for it? A married man cheating on his wife with me, ignoring my calls and breaking my heart. I wish…I wish I could just turn back time and make none of this happen."

"Do you really?" Blaine asks, and Kurt looks at him with wet, red, swollen eyes. "Would you give up Rose? The little one on the way? The friends you’ve made through this?"

"I don’t have any friends," Kurt says softly. "Just guy after guy letting me down, when all I really want is someone who’ll love me for who I am. Someone who can be a real father for my kids."

"I could be him," Blaine murmurs. He knows it’s a huge risk, putting his heart on the line like this. He knows Kurt might not feel the same, that maybe this is just a fling to him. But he hopes, as he lays his hand on Kurt’s bump, that it’s not. "I would love to be with you, and show you that you deserve more than useless jerks and cowards. I want to show Rose what it is to have another father. I want to tell people I’m the daddy of this baby, if you’ll let me."

Kurt’s crying again, but he’s smiling through his tears. “You are too much, Blaine Anderson,” he breathes, and Blaine smiles into their kiss, Kurt’s hand on his cheek and his hand on Kurt’s bump, keeping the baby safe.


End file.
